


I want to show you

by closerverse by (wonthetrade)



Series: Come on Closer [8]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/M, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonthetrade/pseuds/closerverse%20by
Summary: She loves to tease; specifically, she loves to tease him. She’s been a little bit of an exhibitionist as long as Willy’s known her, utterly shameless as she parades around dressing rooms. He’s not knocking it - she’s got the body for it and he’s not exactly one who can scold about showing off.





	I want to show you

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory note that if you got here by googling yourself or someone you know turn back now. No seriously.

Willy’s still laughing at Zach’s chirp when he thumbs open his phone. Kaisa’s sent him three messages while he’s been at practice, which should have been his first clue.

His second should have been the innocuous text the phone displays: _what do you think?_

But Willy’s curious, distracted by Marty wrapping Michy in a headlock - because Michy’s a little shit and Marty loves putting her in her place - so he misses all the clues and scrolls up to see what she means. And promptly loses his breath.

It’s Kaisa, alright, skin golden in a way Willy is consistently jealous of, considering how much time they spend in gyms and arenas. It makes the pure white of the bra she’s in stand out against the curve of her breasts.

“Yo, Willy. You okay?”

Willy swallows and looks up at Brownie, shakes himself. “Yeah. Yeah.” He glances at his phone, at Kaisa and the skin on display, skin he’d brushed his hands over just that morning, left marked with his mouth on nights past.

Brownie side eyes him and Willy has to keep totally still or risk spilling all the beans. “You stink, bud.”

Willy laughs and waves him off, finally looks back down at his phone. _Looks new._

He resolutely puts his phone in the pocket of his sweatpants while he showers, gathers his things, and answers a couple of questions from the press. He holds off until he’s climbed in the car and maybe it’s a little extreme, given how much time he routinely spends on social media, but it’s out of self preservation.

Because Willy knows Kaisa. More to the point, Willy knows what half-dressed photos of Kaisa means. She loves to tease; specifically, she loves to tease _him_. She’s been a little bit of an exhibitionist as long as Willy’s known her, utterly shameless as she parades around dressing rooms. He’s not knocking it - she’s got the body for it and he’s not exactly one who can scold about showing off.

Having said that, she has… targeted her exhibitionist streak since they’d started sleeping together. From the moment she’d realized how easy it is to rile him, he’s had his messages and Snapchat filled with half dressed and less than half dressed pictures of his girlfriend day in and day out. Really, after all this time, he should know better. Or at least have developed some immunity.

Except Kaisa’s beautiful. She’s beautiful and she wants him and given the way she tends to respond to his habit of wandering around similarly clothed, he knows they kind of even on how often they jump each other.

Waiting, as it turns out, is definitely the right choice. The picture of her matching, delicate panties accentuates the curve of her hip, the muscle of her thighs and Willy sucks in a sharp breath.

 _Come see for yourself_ , she’s sent.

He doesn’t speed home, exactly, but he certainly pushes the limits of Toronto’s traffic laws. Kaisa doesn’t stop there either; his phone vibrates at least three more times in the cupholder while he drives and Willy’s in the condo garage before he looks at his phone.

There’s a message from Zach and from Michy, but he ignores those in favour of Kaisa’s. When he does, he feels his body go tense. She’s removed the bra, but kept on this soft cover up, the fabric draping just right over the curve of her breasts. He can see the peak of her nipple and the smooth expanse of her stomach, but what really catches his eye in the bruise beneath her rib.

A bruise he vividly remembers sucking into her skin just last night.

He leaves his bag in the car and seriously considers whether or not the stairs would be faster than the elevator. He just barely keeps himself from running down the hall.

“Kassu,” he calls once he’s through the door, haphazardly kicking his shoes off and tossing his keys on the counter. He spares a perfunctory glance towards the living room. There’s no Kaisa, of course, but she is in the bedroom, all but her panties discarded. Her eyes are already dark, fingers plucking at her nipples.

“Willy.”

He yanks his shirt over his head and tosses it aside, shoving his sweats down after them. She eyes him appreciatively, like she always does when he’s down to those skin-tight boxer briefs. Her hand trails down her stomach while he watches, gets a knee up on the bed. “You’re a menace.”

She hums and slips her fingers beneath her panties. He crawls up the bed as she does, watching her eyes flutter and feeling her thighs tense from where he’s kneed his way between them. He leans over to brace one hand by her head, slides his free hand along the line of her waist, looks down to watch her fingers move.

“Like this?” he asks, can’t stop himself from leaning down and pressing his mouth fleetingly to her cheek. “You want me to watch?”

Kaisa makes a breathless noise that Willy’s heard a thousand times and makes him smile against her skin. “I want to watch you, too.”

He trails his mouth along her jaw, kisses her collarbone and the top curve of her breast as he pushes himself up. He pauses a moment to bite a mark mirroring the one on her ribs. He gets his fingers beneath her panties and tugs, slipping them over her thighs while she rubs a feather light finger along the length of her. He presses a kiss to her knee as he tugs the panties off and tosses them to the floor, ignoring the whining noise she makes when he stands to discard his own underwear.

He catches the way she licks her lips, the way she presses her fingers just a little harder against her clit as his cock comes into view. He lets her look for a moment and cups himself as he watches her back, watching the way her hand moves between her thighs. He mirrors her rhythm on his cock, stroking with every press of her fingers against her clit.

“Like this,” he says, and crawls back over her to nip at her lip. Then, he looks down the smooth expanse of her stomach, takes in the difference in their skin tones, how he can see his cock and her hand, the tension in her wrist. He hisses a little as he strokes himself, dry and not quite what he needs. “Kassu.”

She hums, shifts a little to tip her hips up and starts stroking herself with intent Willy only sees when they’ve been apart over the summer and she’s desperate to get him going. Her other hand slides up, curls around the back of his neck. “You too.”

He pushes out a shaky breath. “Okay. Okay, just-” She whimpers when he pulls her hand from between her thighs, squeezes the back of his neck. He shushes her. “I know. I know. I need-”

She’s wet, of course, and he has to spread his knees to keep her from trying to close her thighs. She swears, a combination of English and Finnish and he has to catch her hand and press his hips down into hers to keep her still. It’s not wholly effective; she presses up and his cock rubs hot and wet against her clit. They both groan but it serves the purpose Willy had been going for and he thrusts a few times, coating his cock.

“Okay,” he whispers, kisses her cheek as he gets his knees under him again and releases her wrist. She wastes no time getting her fingers back on her clit and sighs at the pleasure of it, biting at his ear.

“Rude,” he manages, but everything feels smoother now, wet and hot. It’s easier to match his rhythm to hers, to feel it build up at the bottom of his spine. His hair is falling over his forehead as he watches them and he can feel it shift with every puff of her breath. She’s watching them too, her hand moving faster now between her legs. Her hips start moving and Willy knows she’s close.

“Willy,” she whines. “Willy please.”

“Just like this?” he can’t help but ask. “All over you?”

He feels her head tip back, her thighs shaking against his. It’s permission, he knows, and he lets his eyes close, drops his head to her shoulder and comes.

Kaisa follows him. He can tell by the way her head curls into his, the soft whimper he hears and the way her body trembles beneath him for a few long moments. She sighs as she relaxes, sliding a wet hand around his ass. He grunts when she tugs him down, right into the mess he’s made.

“Your fault,” she teases, curls her arms around his back and her leg over his.

“Gross.”

She laughs. It sounds blissful and pleasantly tired. He turns his head to kiss her hair. “That set’s new.”

She hums, starts drawing gentle patterns on his shoulder blade. “The shoot let me keep them.”

“Shoot?” he asks, kissing her neck, her shoulder.

“My agent set it up?”

He searches his brain for any recollection as he pushes himself up, ignores her groan. He’d like to shower and eat before a nap, and sooner rather than later. “A photo shoot?”

“Yeah,” she agrees, and takes the hand he holds out to her. “I’d forgotten.”

He pulls her in to kiss because he can’t help himself, the slow, deep kisses he loves. Kaisa responds in kind, presses herself against him again because she can’t help it. Willy loves her like this, sated but greedy. “You should do more,” he says, awkwardly against her mouth. “Especially if they give you presents.”

She laughs, presses into him again and he makes a face at the tacky feeling of her skin. “You liked it.”

“Of course I did.”

She grins, then wrinkles her nose too when their bodies start to separate. “Shower,” she says, like it’s her idea and he hasn’t been trying to get them there for five minutes. “Then a nap.”

He laughs as she tugs on his hand. “You have the best ideas.”

She sticks out her tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> For more fun, come find us on Tumblr: [wonthetrade](http://wonthetrade.tumblr.com)


End file.
